If Your Wish Came True
by buzzlikebee19
Summary: Pepper misses Tony on her birthday, and he surprises her in a way only he can. My first entry for Pepperony Week on tumblr.


Title: If Your Wish Came True

Author: Buzzlikebee19

Pairing: Tony Stark/Pepper Potts

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I don't own Pepperony, but Pepperony owns me.

Summary: Pepper misses Tony on her birthday, and he surprises her in a way only he can

A/N: My first entry for Pepperony Week! I'm glad I finished this in time for Day 1!

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you…It's time to wake up now, happy birthday to you…"

The day had started out…special. Instead of her usual wake-up call from JARVIS, Pepper heard the familiar melody quietly played through the speakers, in Tony's voice no less. She stretched and took a moment to bask her surprise, before JARVIS interrupted her thoughts. "Miss Potts, Mr. Stark asked me to convey his regret at not being able to be here when you awoke; he was called on an urgent mission at 4:36 am and hopes that his small offering will suffice as breakfast in bed until he can provide himself."

"Thanks JARVIS," Pepper said as she turned her head and was further surprised to see her favorite yogurt, and a spoon taped to a blue carnation on Tony's pillow. "Well this is unexpected," she said to no one in particular as she removed the spoon from the flower and picked up the yogurt.

"Indeed. And may I say happy birthday as well, ma'am."

"Thank you JARVIS. Did Tony say when he'd be returning?"

"No ma'am, I'm afraid he did not."

"Of course not," Pepper thought to herself. Though this was to be expected, with the whole 'boyfriend being a super-hero' thing, she couldn't help a small pang of disappointment as she ate her breakfast. As she dressed she silently sent up a birthday wish that by some miracle, Tony would return before the day was over, and he wouldn't be too emotionally or physically drained for a nice dinner.

At the office, she was more than surprised to find about 15 balloons at her secretary's desk, waiting to be picked up by her. She thanked the girl for keeping them safe and asked her who delivered them. "I don't know ma'am, they were here when I showed up!"

"Oh, thank you anyway," Pepper said with a smile that didn't look too fake, she hoped. She sat at her desk and got to work, checking her emails first and deleting half of them. She wondered what Tony was doing, and allowed herself about 10 minutes of contemplation before snapping out of it and concentrating on a memo to the legal department. It was no use dwelling over what couldn't be changed.

Pepper managed to get through the day without thinking too much about Tony and whether or not he was thinking of her. He didn't make it that easy on her though. If she could say anything about her boyfriend, it was that he was predictable in his unpredictability. Upon returning from her lunch meeting, Pepper found an unassuming, but beautiful bouquet on her desk, and when she reached it, she touched a petal of the beautiful daisies and her eyes were drawn to the card planted firmly in the middle. She snatched it out and sat at her desk before opening it and fervently read every word.

"_Miss Potts, _

_From board meetings at the Skye Lounge to Arc Reactor heart transplants, I love you more each day. How I love being _your _Iron Man! Happy Birthday! Love, Tony"_

She was overcome. Tony always had a way of expression in words what he couldn't always say to her face to face. Wiping her eyes, she delicately set the flowers aside and sent another birthday wish that maybe, just maybe she would see Tony sooner rather than later.

At 8:30, Pepper finally arrived home. She had gone out to dinner with a few of her office friends after work, after a quick check with JARVIS confirming that Tony was still thousands of miles away. It was fun, and it did take her mind off of missing him, but she still wished she could see her favorite person. The mansion was dark, but that was to be expected. What she didn't expect though, was the soft flickering light coming from the living room.

"Is the fireplace on? JARVIS what's going…on?" She stopped short as she entered the room and found it filled with roses, and more importantly, Tony Stark in the middle of them, holding a cupcake alight with a candle.

"Happy birthday, Pep," He said shyly as he walked towards her. "You look beautiful."

"Tony! You made it home," she exclaimed at last, practically brimming with excitement.

"I did, just for you. Did you like all of your gifts?"

"I think I like the last one the best," she whispered before kissing him soundly. "Thank you so much."

"Anything for you Pepper. Do you wanna….make a wish?"

"Of course!"

He held up the cupcake and Pepper blew out the candle, but instead of wishing, she thanked whatever birthday spirit she'd been wishing to all day for making her most important one come true.


End file.
